


Time paradox: the sequel

by thefanfictioncookiemonster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanfictioncookiemonster/pseuds/thefanfictioncookiemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to duochanfans time paradox read up to chapter 22 then stop because here's is where you read this after that this is my own take on what I wanted to happen</p><p> </p><p>(To understand read the original on FF.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time paradox: the sequel

Harry and Tom spent the next few years happy, until they both got captured, Mrs prewett had come to the orphanage to help after Minerva had left, then one day, some psycho Harry had banged up in azkaban had escaped, and took them, kidnapping Him, Tom, 5 year old Molly and Cassidy (Mrs prewett) 

Harry knew he only had one escape route, he was trapped, but it was only enough to save 4 people max , and so he did 

Sat terrified in the dungeon with scamie (the psycho who kidnapped them) Harry gathered courage 

Harry took one last look at his family, before quickly chucking a ring of light round them, he didn't have much time they looked up as it happened 

"Harry ?" Tom looked hurt, because he knew what it was 

"I love you remember that, I'm so sorry, look after Molly" 

Before Tom could reply they disappeared 

To save them, harry had payed his life 

Tom could never forgive that.

Not long after, scamie hit him with the killing curse, killing him instantly. Or so he thought 

Harry felt only darkness, until a blinding light hit him, and he opened his eyes 

She went wide eyed as Harry currently ten to twenty years older then remembered, stood with tears, it had been just one minute since Draco had sent him back 

Draco looked gobsmacked, and Ron too 

Harry whimpered before passing out 

Hermione rushed over, and took him to Madame pomfrey 

"What happend poppy" albus asked

"Malfoy cast a spell, it took him back in time sir, and he came back like this" Ron interfered 

"As I feared" albus muttered 

Harry came round an hour later looking his age again, his real age, before he went back into time 

"He blinked an sighed in relief when he saw Hermione 

"It was just a dream" 

Albus cleared his throat "I'm afraid not" 

His head shot to the head master 

"You- you remember ? Molly , Tom , the wedding , the orphanage" he said before adding sadly "my death" 

He nodded "people from the alternate universe would, yes, but only them and they only remember now, not before" 

He nods sadly 

"He's still him isn't he ?" 

Albus knew who Harry meant and nodded 

"In your time he became depressed, and started it up anyway, he couldn't cope with Molly and so gave her to Cassidy, before shutting the orphanage, you still didn't save him" 

Harry curled his legs up protectively and cried then, silent may it be, but still he felt Ice travel through his veins, he'd lost his husband, after everything 

Hermione could see something was off 

"But that never happened ! he was different ! He changed !" Harry screamed howling in pain and anger 

Albus looked at him sympathetically 

"It was, and it wasn't in one way, Things didn't change, some did but grief is a terrible thing Harry, it reversed it" 

Harry calmed down after a while suddenly asking 

"My daughter is she still" he left the rest of the question unasked 

Albus chuckled "still yours ? And still his ? Still fiery and still with Cassidy ? I think you know the answer to that Harry" 

Harry grinned and chuckled proudly Then it faded 

"But why didn't she stay with Tom" he whispered

Hermione and Ron hadn't left since Harry went into the infirmary, but with every growing second the more they learned, the more they wandered what the heck had happened

"In this timeline he forgot, but genetically she's still yours and his, but he will only remember now" 

Harry sighed and rocked back and forth

"I've missed her whole life dumbledore, her first boyfriend , first child , marriage , her first house, everything" 

Albus squeezed his shoulder sympathetically 

"But you KNOW who she grows to be" 

Harry sighed again and nods 

Then realising Hermione was there

"Hey" 

She smiles "would you like to explain Harry, I'm a bit confused" 

He chuckles "I'm sure" 

"Wh-what happened, after Malfoy took you back ? Where did up you go ?" 

He gulped 

"1944" 

She gasped 

"I was wounded, almost died , Tom" he stopped trying not to cry anymore 

"Tom found me" 

She frowned "who's Tom, you mentioned him a lot" 

He smiles sadly "the love of my life, my husband and yes I've found out I'm gay, for a very special person" he chuckled again 

She smiled 

"He's" he paused "he never turned into voldermort" 

She pales "riddle ?" 

He nods "I married Tom" he said simply 

"Got into slytherin" he chuckled 

"Really" Ron said disbelievingly

He nods 

"We had a child , a beautiful baby , a girl, even ran an orphanage together, I became friends with ancestors of snape and Malfoy, they came to the wedding" Harry chuckled again 

Hermione and Ron gaped and Albus smiled sadly 

"How long where you there mate, and I still can't imagine you and snake face getting it on" 

Harry laughed weakly "I wouldn't want you to, I was there a good ten years actually more or less, bit longer maybe, Its hazy" 

They nod 

"So did you get a job, or get good newts grades" Hermione asked 

Harry chuckled for what felt like the millionth time that day 

"Yes Hermione, Tom gave me private tutoring, I got mostly top marks and when I didn't get that I got e's" 

She sighed happily "even in astro" 

He nods "became an auror, got partnered with moody" Harry grinned at the memory 

"Mad eye ?" Ron asked 

He nodded "the same, even saw little shackle bolt grow up" he laughed again this time at rons face it was priceless 

"Kingsley ?" Ron shouted 

Harry nodded smirking 

"Anything else, you-you said you died mr potter, I'm worried, what happened" miss Pompey said

He sighed "this guy, scamie someone who was meant to be in azkaban, broke out and kidnapped me , Tom, a family friend named Cassidy, and our daughter ,I saved them but, sacrificed myself" 

Hermione had tears in her eyes 

Harry started to stand Turning to Albus 

"I think I'm done here, I wanna see my child" 

"We'll come with, I still can believe it " Ron said 

"NO ! NO I-I need to do this on my own" 

Ron sulked, but nodded and then hugged him, before Albus took him to the burrow 

Molly didn't remember much about her parents, only that she'd Been adopted and that her dad had died saving her life, and her other dad had been so depressed, he'd decided she was better off with the prewetts 

Harry gulped this was different, Molly was just a Nice lady that had fed him when he'd been abused by the dursleys, but she was also his daughter, the only piece of Tom he had left 

He walked in with Albus 

"Harry ?" Arthur opens the door 

He gulped "I can't dumbledore" Harry went to turn, but Albus stopped him 

"You have to" he replied 

"Your too caring for your own good" Harry mummers and Albus smirked 

Arthur let Harry in 

"C-can I see Molly" 

He frowns then nods 

"Molly !" 

She came bustling in and Harry was close to tears, it was so hard knowing he'd missed so much, and yet it had been right under his nose the whole time, then he remembered Molly and the window incident and chuckles sadly, Albus smiling as he read his mind 

"Harry" Molly asked worriedly 

He looked up "sorry mol- Mrs Weasley" he had to remember, she wasn't his daughter, he wasn't her father, and they weren't family

"You don't have to Harry" 

He jumped at the head masters voice in his head 

"Just tell her the truth" 

"I can't" he whispered 

"Can't what Harry" Arthur asked just as worried 

He gulped and just ran at Molly, hugging her tight, she still smelt like his Molly, just like he remembered all those years ago, and it pained him so much

"Whoa, easy there Harry" she chuckles 

"Arthur, let's take a walk" albus says dragging Mr weasley 

Harry pulls away "I'm sorry mol" 

She frowns "what" 

He sniffed "I let you down, I let Tom down, its all a mess" 

"Oh Harry, you could never do that to me" she cooed hugging him in a motherly fashion 

He chuckled again at the irony 

"Molly, that's my job, I know who I am to you now" 

She frowns again opening an closing her mouth like a fish 

"I'm your father"

**Author's Note:**

> Dun dun dun gasp a great big stay tuned an deffo to be continued well hope you enjoyed x lol please comment below vvvvvvvv


End file.
